100 Years
by Demira Watson
Summary: Adam's life hasn't been easy but as Michael kisses him 'hello' he thinks to himself that he wouldn't change it for the world.  AU, Song-Fic, Gift Fic for LadyPendragon


Title: 100 Years

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Adam/Michael with side pairings of Sam/Gabriel and Dean/Castiel

Rating: R

Warnings: Child Abuse, Homophobia, Character Death, Sex-ish

Word Count: 1714

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction belong to Eric Kripke and the Supernatural team. Unrecognizable characters belong to me and can not be used without permission.

Summery: Adam's life hasn't been easy but as Michael kisses him 'hello' he thinks to himself that he wouldn't change it for the world. [AU, Song-Fic]

**A/N: FINALLY! It's done! And I'm pleased with it, GOD! This went through four re-writes! I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with it! Then it came to me...While I was just drifting off into a nice deep sleep and BOOM! That little voice ran into me screaming 'I KNOW WHAT TO DO TO MAKE IT PERFECT!' Fucking inner voices will be the death of me. **

**Anyway here it is! For my lovely wonderful friend LadyPendragon, who puts up with my rambling and loves Adam as much as I do if not more! For you m'dearie! **

**Inspired by the song '100 Years' by Five for Fighting!**

* * *

><p><strong>100 Years<strong>

_Chasing the years of my life…_

**·**

Adam is seven years old and curled up in his Mother's lap when Dean stomps into the living an angry pout on his eighteen year old face. His big brother pushes Sam's legs off the end of the couch before dropping down in a huff ignoring Sam's distressed 'Hey!'.

It's later, when Dean's face is stuffed with Kate's home made apple pie, that they learn that Dean has been assigned a tutor. One Castiel Novak, who Dean calls a 'robotic nerd' as he angrily stabs another slice of pie.

Sam shares a look of knowing with Adam that he doesn't understand. It isn't until a couple of days later when they meet the 'robotic nerd' and Dean's blushing every time Castiel turns his luminous blue eyes on him that Adam thinks he understands Sam's look.

A month later and Castiel is blushing instead of Dean and his big brother is smirking.

**·**

Adam is ten years old eating a Sunday roast at the table with his family. Castiel is sat fidgeting next Dean and Dean is busy rearranging his fork and knife for the hundredth time.

Finally Dean clears his throat and stands up halting the awkward meal for a moment.

"I'm marrying Cas." Dean mumbles fast, eyes focussed on the wall opposite him as Castiel ducks his head trying to hide his rapidly increasing blush. Sam and Adam have known about Cas and Dean for ages now. Kate's smiling at them and Adam thinks he can see the china patterns flying through her mind.

John isn't smiling.

Later when Adam has snuck into Sam's bed pretending not to notice his seventeen year old brother's tears and their father's hateful screaming still echoing in his ears, Adam wonders if Dean and Cas's announcement went over better with Cas's family and if John really meant that Dean couldn't come home.

**·**

Adam is eleven years old as he stands at Dean's side in the tiny registry office in Lawrence, Kansas. Sam's smiling like a loon as he hands Dean the rings and completely ignores Castiel's older brother who keeps winking at him.

John meant what he said but Dean and Cas have a flat all their own and a piece of paper that only confirms what everyone already knew. They're happy and Adam wipes away the tears of joy as he joins in the celebrations which consist of Dean and Cas smiling as they have their first dance as a married couple and Sam trying to drink Gabriel under the table whilst Gabriel tries to get Sam under the table. Adam barely notices Castiel's other brothers who are stoic and polite as they sip champagne in the corner of the pub.

**·**

Adam is just beginning his twelfth year and its three days until Christmas when Kate dies. It's a gang shooting gone wrong at the Hospital. Kate got in the way. John is livid and spluttering when Dean and Castiel turn up at the funeral.

But Dean ignores him and squeezes Adam's shoulder as he stands by his little brother. Sam's squeezes his hand tightly on Adam's other side and Adam let's the tears fall for the first time since his father knelt in front of him and broke the news.

**·**

Adam is thirteen when Sam leaves for college in California and Dean and Castiel move to Texas. Adam feels lonely as he wanders through his daily routine. John has started drinking and Adam is frightened.

But when Sam and Dean call him at night to see how his studies are coming along and to talk about their days, Adam fills his voice with joy so they won't worry.

**·**

Adam is fourteen when Sam calls from his bathroom to tell him he's dating Gabriel who showed up at his door late at night with roses and singing 'That's armoire' at the top of his eccentric lungs. Adam isn't the lest bit surprised considering the over-the-top Novak had called him to ask what number Sam's flat was earlier that night.

Adam laughs as Sam recounts how he actually agreed to date Gabriel whilst wrapping the bandage around his arms hiding the defensive wound from his eyes. Sam and Dean don't know that their father has turned violent…Adam won't tell them.

**·**

Adam is seventeen when Dean asks where he's going to college.

"Uh…I…I haven't decided yet…" Adam stutters into the phone perched between his ear and his shoulder as he patches himself up for the fifth time that week.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks because he's stubborn and he can hear the quiver in Adam's voice. So Adam breaks. He tells Dean that their father has drunk his college fund. He tells Dean about how he has to bar his bedroom door with furniture or he'd be beaten to death during the night. He tells Dean about the broken bones, the cuts and the bruises. Dean is quiet as he breaks down over the phone.

"D-Dean?" Adam sobs when his brother has been silent for more then five minutes.

"I'll fix this." Dean replies. There's a dangerous tone in his voice and Adam is grateful because his big brother is going to fix everything just like he did when they were kids.

**·**

Adam's eighteen when Dean wins the custody battle and Michael Novak shows up at his foster carer's door.

"I'm here for Adam Winchester." Adam shivers. Just like Castiel, Michael's voice is deep and built for sex-hotlines. Adam doesn't know how he's supposed to survive a car journey when this guy's voice makes him want to cream his pants.

All Adam owns is in two big rucksacks that Michael hauls easily into the car. They travel in silence thankfully and Adam appreciates his designated driver out of the corner of his eyes. Michael is a lawyer who works in the same firm Sam is interning at. He's toned and tall with short brown hair, bright intelligent blue eyes framed by thin black rimmed glasses and a square jaw lightly dusted with stubble. He's wearing tight light blue denim jeans and a crisp white shirt with the top three buttons open giving Adam a great view of his tanned collar bone that Adam wonders what it would taste like under his tongue.

Adam thinks this pay-back for giving Gabriel Sam's flat number.

**·**

Adam's eighteen when he falls in love with Michael.

**·**

Dean demands that Adam stay with him and Castiel, so he does. He works at Dean's garage fixing antique cars and soaking up his brother's knowledge and attention like a sponge whilst Castiel works in the Relgious Education Department of the local university. Michael leaves after a week. But he's never far from Adam's mind.

With Dean's success with Adam's custody battle, Dean and Castiel are given the green light to adopt and the family welcomes Benjamin Isaac Braeden, who's practically identical to Dean with Castiel's adorable head tilt thrown in. Sam and Gabriel opt for two large golden retrievers and start planning their own wedding.

**·**

Adam's nineteen when he decides to study medicine and heads to college to begin his studies. Nobody's surprised by his chosen profession.

**·**

Adam's twenty when Sam and Gabriel get married. Despite Gabriel's plotting the ceremony is rather low-key. Adam spends most of his time watching Michael. Sam and Dean notice and Adam inexplicably finds himself sat next to Michael for the rest of the event. After the awkwardness passes Adam and Michael actually strike up a friendship.

Adam falls deeper in love with Michael.

**·**

Adam's twenty-one and he's enjoying a family gathering at Dean and Castiel's home. He's been phoning, texting and meeting Michael over the past year and he's afraid he'll die of sexual frustration soon. It's not like he's been subtle. He even gave Michael a back rub that didn't stick to his back.

So when Michael excuses himself to the bathroom Adam throws down his crayon and tells his nephew he'll back soon.

**·**

Adam is twenty-one when he pushes Michael into the bathroom wall and sucks his cock deep into his throat. Adam was never one for subtlety anyway. Michael makes some delicious noises as his fingers grip Adam's hair tightly.

When Michael comes in Adam's mouth, he thinks he's gotten his point across. He knows for sure that Michael's on the same wavelength when the thirty-four year old drags him off his knees and into a bruising kiss.

Adam and Michael never noticed that the bathroom window was open until they walked back outside after Michael had shoved Adam face first into the bathroom wall and showed him just how much they were on the same wavelength. Ben has Dean's noise cancelling headphones on and everyone else either congratulates them or picks on Adam for the fact he screams like a girl when he orgasms. They both have a permanent blush for the rest of the evening but Adam doesn't mind when Michael's fingers wrap around his under the table.

**·**

Adam is twenty-five and he's sitting on the couch with a hot cup of tea. He's just begun his residency at the local hospital and his legs ache from having to run around the emergency room all day. Lucifer is purring in his lap, his claws dangerously close to Adam's crotch, a gentle reminder to the human not to move.

Michael opens the front door as he tugs his tie loose and drops his set of keys into the pot on the coffee table. Lucifer flees at the sudden noise, thankfully with claws retracted. Michael sighs and offers Adam a tired smile.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Adam asks as Michael slides onto the coach and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

Adam's life hasn't been easy but as Michael kisses him 'hello' he thinks to himself that he wouldn't change it for the world.

**·**

_After time goes by, suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye sixty-seven is gone_

_The sun is getting high we're moving on_

_I'm ninety-nine for a moment and time for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

…_There's never a wish better then this when you've only got a hundred years to live…_


End file.
